I Don't Wanna Know
by KBelle1
Summary: Meredith and Alex find an unconventional way to deal with her's and Derek's martial problems. Alex/Meredith. Pretty much smut. Currently a one-shot, but may extend depending on what people think.


**No use in coming over**

 **This road is going nowhere**

 **The lights are flashing danger**

 **You've turned into a stranger**

 **Not looking for a re-up**

 **You know I don't believe ya'**

 **When you told me you're sorry for your crimes**

 **If you listen closely**

 **Your heart is dripping gold**

 **Everything about you**

 **Is something that you stole**

 **Now you're feeling lonely**

 **Well, I told you so**

 **If you wanna love me**

 **I don't wanna know**

 **I don't wanna**

 **— "I Don't Wanna Know" by the Weathers**

Meredith Grey gasped when she slammed into the wall. Her keys dropped to the floor, followed by her jacket. She felt the strong body pressed against her and moaned. Alex Karev was kissing his way down her neck, grunting in displeasure that her shirt was still on her body.

"He won't be home tonight?" He asked, honestly not giving a fuck about it at that point — he was having her that night.

She shook her head, shimmying her pants down her legs. "He hasn't been home in days."

Alex kissed back up her neck, avoiding her lips. He always avoided her lips. He broke away briefly to remove his shirt, walking her to the couch. That was another thing — never in the bed. This arrangement was new, but there were lines even he wasn't willing to cross.

He flipped her over so she was leaning over the back of the couch. "What do you want, Grey?" He whispered over the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"This," she said.

"Feeling dark and twisty tonight?" He asked her, unbuttoning his jeans.

She nodded her head, throwing it back when he teased her opening. He inserted one and then two fingers, feeling how ready she was. He chuckled darkly when she pushed against him, obviously impatient.

"Alex…" she moaned as he pushed his way in. He had been planning to take it slower, drag it out, tease her a little. But that moan was enough to undo him. He grasped her hips in his hands, and pounded into her, feeling her walls tighten around him a little more with each thrust. She was close.

Meredith loved it this way, that she got to bring out this animalistic side of Alex. When his hand tugged lightly on her hair, she finally came, whimpering his name. With that, he lost what little control he had left and followed close behind her.

He pulled her to the floor with him, dragging a blanket off the couch. She turned in his arms to face him, smiling a little. He looked at her with a surprising amount of tenderness, rubbing his thumb over cheek.

"Thanks for tonight," she said, watching his eyes closely.

"Yeah, no problem," he said clearing his throat.

"I should…ah, I should probably shower and get to bed. Long day at work tomorrow," she said lamely. She never knew how to act after these…whatever they were.

"Yeah, probably," he said quietly, abruptly getting up.

"Alex, what is it?"

"Mer, you don't want to get into this tonight," he told her, warning in his voice.

"No, I do, actually. I'm sorry this happened again, I know we agreed that it had to stop."

"You have a husband," he told her, searching her face. He didn't know what he was even looking for.

She didn't have anything to say to that. It was true. And she was putting Alex in the middle of her marital problems. Not that he complained when they were actually having sex.

"I won't share you, Meredith," he told her quietly, putting his clothes back on. "You've got to make a decision at some point.

"I know."

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head as he made his way to the door.

"This has to be the last time," he said, standing in the door way.

"I'm going to leave him. You have to know that. You're my best friend."

"That's what you said last time," he said, closing the door behind him.

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed! This was planned to be a one-shot, but I have some plot bunnies in my head, so please let me know if you would like to see this continued!**


End file.
